Showerheads and other shower assemblies having various configurations typically attach to a water pipe, e.g. a j-pipe, by a cylinder having internal threading that is complementary to external threading of a water pipe. The assemblies typically will also include a pivot ball that is coupled to the non-attachment end of the attachment cylinder. Once the cylinder is attached to the water pipe, the cylinder and some of the pipe threading are visible to the user. Problems can result from such an assembly, as the cylinder and exposed pipe threading may be difficult to clean. In addition, when a cylinder assembly is a unitary structure, e.g., a pivot ball and cylinder attached to the outside of the pivot ball, the structure typically requires cosmetic treatment, e.g., electroplating or powder coating, in order for the showerhead attachment to appear pleasing to the user. As a result, the materials that may be selected to fabricate the cylinder assembly are limited.
Accordingly, there is a need to provide a showerhead and other shower assemblies with an attachment that is hidden within the assembly. In addition, there is a need for a showerhead assembly that covers or at least obscures external pipe threading on water pipes. Further, there is a need for a showerhead assembly that is easy to clean.